Extrañandote
by Oo.Just Cherry and Ice.oO
Summary: El amor de ellos era imposible. Rivalidad desde hace años, todos en su contra. No, Sasuke y Sakura no debían estar juntos. Pero los sentimientos pueden ser más fuerte. Mentiras, intrigas, romance. Pasen y lean.


**Extrañandote.**

Los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

 _Lo suyo era imposible. No eran Romeo y Julieta, pero podía ser así de épico._

Claro que no, era más sencillo.

Y a la vez, igual de complicado.

Pertenecían a grandes y famosas escuelas. Eran los numero uno de dichas instituciones.

Él, bastante guapo y serio. Era orgulloso y era casi invencible.

Ella, lista y sociable. Con temperamento pero mucha dedicación.

¿Porque habría problema en que ellos estuvieran juntos? _pues…_

"¡Este año no nos dejaremos ganar! Esas chicas comerán su propio polvo, ttebayo."

"Lo harían si dejaran sus estúpidas dietas."

"Son unos simios que sólo saben gritar, les demostraremos que nosotras ganaremos, otra vez."

"Ya quiero ver sus rostros de perdedores."

Sus escuelas eran rivales.

..

Sakura y Sasuke sólo eran espectadores del común y viejo duelo de insultos entre sus compañeros. La rivalidad de sus escuelas era tan antigua que nadie le interesaba el por qué inició. Era simple. La escuela de señoritas de Northwest era una con recato y delicadeza. La escuela para jóvenes Eastwest era uno con orgullo y testosterona. Así de simple.

Sakura era la presidenta del consejo en Northwest.

Sasuke era el mejor alumno de Southwest

Odiarse era esperado. Vencerse en el concurso anual de canto era una obligación.

"¿Ya sabes que van a presentar este año?" Sasuke no era de los que saludaban con un hola, peo esto era más de lo que podían esperar de él.

Era costumbre que los representantes fueran a pedir el salón de ensayos. Ahí, en el vestíbulo de ese edificio, Sasuke se había encontrado con Sakura y su amiga rubia.

"¡Ha! Como si fuéramos a decirles." La rubia, Yamanaka, era alguien tan ruidosa y escandalosa.

"¡Como si necesitáramos de trampas para ganarles!" Igual de ruidosa que Naruto, amigo de Sasuke.

Una serie de insultos se desarrolló entre los amigos de ellos, Sasuke y Sakura les ignoraron y entraron al ascensor, con destino a la oficina de ejecutivo tras este evento anual.

..

Muchas escuelas presentaban shows en este festival, las mejores de las mejores, era así. Y casi siempre las escuelas de Sasuke y Sakura eran las cuales destacaban más.

El trayecto fue silencioso por parte de estos dos. El tenue sonido de la música del ascensor sonaba de fondo. Sakura contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo dentro del cubículo. Miraba con detenimiento si su uniforme estaba correcto. Falda a la altura de las rodillas, suéter de lana y blusa blanca. Su cabello, a la altura de la barbilla era liso y perfecto.

Si.

"La vanidad es un pecado."

"La soberbia también."

"Tch." Silencio.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta." Fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio de nuevo. Era extraño en él, y Sakura lo dio a relucir con su mirada sorprendida.

"No creí que llegaría el día que Uchiha Sasuke iniciará y quisiera entablar una charla casual."

"Tal vez quiero sacar provecho."

"Hum... ¿no será que extrañas mi voz?"

"Hah, lo dudo." Y le irritó la sonrisa petulante de ella. Quedaron en silencio hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta una oficina que conocían muy bien.

El alcalde de la ciudad, Hiruzen Saturobi, gustaba de inculcar educación cultural en los jóvenes. Que mejor que programas que les fueran de valor. Entre estos, los concursos anuales que involucraban a las escuelas. Sakura había estado muchas veces ahí, sino como representante, como compañía de la misma directora de su institución. Presentarse era mera formalidad.

Ella y Sasuke estaban frente al escritorio del rostro de la ciudad.

"Veo que ambos están aquí." Ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Debo esperar que este año sea mejor que el anterior?"

"Señor, el instituto de Northwest logrará llevarse el primer lugar, otra vez."

"Tch," Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo pretenciosa que Sakura sonaba. Mofándose de ella, dijo, "El instituto de Southwest será quien gane este año."

Fue sus tono, más que sus palabras, lo que a Sakura le desagradó. Era evidente que se burlaba de ella. Al parecer, Saturobi-san también lo había notado, pero este sólo trató de disimular la sonrisa.

La famosa rivalidad entre estas escuela era, para él, cómica. Muchas generaciones había visto entrar y salir por su oficina para la presentación del concurso, y cada una de ellas era singular.

Tal vez esta era la más... _interesante._

* * *

Fue durante unos de los ensayos, cuando varias escuelas estaban presentes en el escenario que usarían. Era algo más técnico, pues todos era recelosos en mantener sorpresa sus actuaciones. La escuela de Sasuke estaba presente, cuando entre el grupo de Sakura explotó un conflicto.

"¡Estoy harta de que seas tú quien mande, quién te has creído!"

"No sé, tal vez sea la presidenta del consejo y, de hecho, la persona a cargo de todo esto." Ironía, Ino sabía como usarla

"Mejor para, Karin, estás haciendo un espectáculo." Alguien más había dicho.

"¡Como si! Esta," Señaló a Sakura, quien no se había inmutado en ningún momento, "es lo que más quiere, ¿no?"

Y es que Karin no podía evitar sentirse antagonizada por dicha pelirosa. Era insoportable que sus esfuerzos de destacar se vieran interpuestos por esta burla de chica. Últimamente, dichos sentimientos aumentaban. No era secreto que Karin estaba perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, y poco le importaba que los demás le dijeran loca, pero no podía evitar el pensar, y ver, que Sakura compartía las mismas afecciones hacia dicho chico. Este día había sido así.

Pues mientras la querida presidenta, supervisaba, Karin sabía que lo usaba como excusa el 'dialogo civilizado' con Sasuke.

Y es que las señales ahí estaban, el ligero, casi imperceptible rose de manos, como ella parecía estar más cerca de él. Era frustrante. Y cuando Sakura regresó y comenzó a dar órdenes, Karin simplemente no pudo evitar dicho arranque.

"¡Además, sé que te gusta Uchiha Sasuke, deja de mentir y quita esa falsa mascara, seguro estas apoyando a los enemigos!"

Ahí, fue justo eso que hizo que todas las personas en un radio de 5 metros se detuvieran y enfocaran su atención a la exaltada pelirroja, al indiferente pelinegro y a la incrédula pelirosa.

"Tonterías." dijo Sasuke y se alejó de esta panda de agitadores. Sakura sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y miró irritada a Karin.

"Si has terminado con tus tonterías, porque no vas y pides la lista de material disponible." Sakura ni siquiera esperó que Karin dijera pio, y se marchó, con dirección opuesta a Sasuke.

Ese estúpido arranque de Karin dejó a más de una persona pensando que era una loca exagerada. Esos dos _jamás_ estarían juntos.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka tenía una fuerte consideración de sí misma, la belleza y el intelecto era algo de lo que fue dotada, y humildemente (no realmente) demostraba. También tenía un agudo sentido del chisme y una antena que le decía cuando algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Por lo que, su también demoníaco carácter, salía a relucir. Estaba muy molesta. ¿Cómo es que esa Karin podía hacer tal escena? Y en realidad, poco le importaba, pero desde ese que esa bocona gritó que a Sakura, Sakura/ BFF de Ino, tenía sentimientos hacia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, rival eterno, ser demasiado sexy y con la personalidad de un maldito gato gruñón, Ino pensó…

"¿Sientes algo por Uchiha Sasuke?" Clara y directa, atacó a Sakura cuando esta estaba sentada en la biblioteca. Al parecer el letrero de 'silencio' era uno que Ino no había visto.

Y lo que más le molestaba a Ino, era la poca reacción de Sakura.

Eso es… _sospechoso._

"No." Por qué, es que no podía creerle.

Una semana desde el incidente de Karin, y para Ino las cosas se volvían cada vez más sospechosas. Empezó a hacer un conteo mental, a usar cualquier osa, de algo, lo que sea para confirmar o negar que Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha tenían algo.

Fue un mensaje en su celular lo que hizo que activara sus alarmas.

 _'No puedo pretender no estar sola, cada minuto que te has ido. Ya te extraño'_ decía el mensaje de ella.

 _'Créeme, todo esto valdrá la pena.'_ Decía la otra persona. ¿Quién era?

¿La mayor sorpresa? El nombre del contacto sólo decía _S_

"¿Quién es?" La confrontó de nuevo. "Sakura, más vale que no sea Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura no podía ser tan tonta como para caer por ese chico. No cuando el concurso de canto estaba a unos cuantos días. Además, lo de ellos no era posible. Y esto, Ino se lo dijo.

"¿Por qué crees que es él?" estaba a la defensiva, y molesta. Sakura estaba harta de esto.

"¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién más puede ser para que no escribas su nombre y sólo una letra? Si no ocultas nada…" la tenía contra la espada y a pared. Y es que Ino sabía del crush que Sakura había tenido por Sasuke hace mucho, pero Sakura era más lista que todo esto. Lo sabía. Por fin veía reacciones en su amiga, y se sintió un poco culpable, pero esto era un secreto, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

"Es un chico con el que he estado viendo hace poco. Se llama Sasori, no lo conoces." Fue más a regañadientes esa confesión. Sakura le contó, como sólo llevaban saliendo un poco tiempo, y no quería hacerse ilusiones. Le prometió presentárselo después, pero que ahora estaba demasiada ocupada con el próximo evento.

Ino se sentía un poco mal, orillarla y echarle en cara sus deberes y responsabilidades, además del nada posible amor que su mejor amiga y Sasuke serían.

* * *

 _"Por enésima vez, no estoy saliendo con nadie, en especial no con Sasuke Uchiha."_

¡Por dios! ¿Por qué todos se habían tomado ese tema como uno personal? Sakura quería gritar y sacudir a más de una chica ruidosa, pero debía mantener la compostura.

¿Porque seguían atormentándola con esto? ¿No era suficiente que tuviera que esconder sus sentimientos, ignorarlos, cada que estaba cerca de él? ¿Por qué ahora la atacaban con esto?

Era un tema espinoso, y uno muy ridículo. Incluso la directora, Tsunade, le había llamado para platicar sobre el tema. Sakura se había molestado tanto. Y en muchas ocasiones pensaba que el cargo que siempre había sido de honor, el que tenía, era una maldición.

¿Esto sería igual de escandaloso si ella no fuera la presidenta? ¿O era sólo porque se trataba del mismo Sasuke?

Estaba agobiada, estresada. El concurso sería dentro de poco, ella estaba a cargo, y no podía desatender sus propios deberes académicos y sociales, y ahora… ahora esta ridícula situación.

Es que no podían dejar por la paz a su pobre corazón.

Apenas si había descansado su cabeza sobre su almohada, la hora de dormir hace mucho había pasado, pero, una vez más, sus responsabilidades le retenían. Apenas si había cerrado los ojos, y su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lo alcanzó, y el ceño y molestia de su rostro se fue, al ver el identificador. Leyendo el contenido, aventó sus cobijas y fue hasta su ventana.

La sombra de alguien se podía distinguir, Sakura apenas si abrió la ventana y él ya estaba adentro. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, ninguno decía nada. Apenas si podía distinguir sus rasgos contorneados por la poca luz de la luna.

"Estas bien mal si crees que te voy a decir que temas vamos presentar," Su voz era juguetona, pero escondía el anhelo. O creía ella que lo escondía. "Sasuke-kun."

"Heh, conduje toda la noche sólo para darte las buenas noches, y así me recibes." No había molestia en su tono, pero si un poco de humor.

Sakura también sonreía, sus angustias se hicieron pequeñas en cuanto él estuvo en su cuarto, ella sujetó su mano y lo guió a su cama. Fue él quien tomó las olvidadas cobijas del suelo.

"Pues esta será una larga noche," le dijo tan bajo, era un secreto para todos, pero un promesa para ellos.

Ambos estaban recostaos de lado, sus rostros mirándose, plausibles silencios y cómodos momentos. No sabría decir quien fue el primero en moverse, quien se acercó a quien, o cómo fue, pero sus labios ya se tocaban, y sus manos ya recorrían y palpaban cada parte de piel que podían.

"Te extrañé," le dijo ella en cuanto tuvo tiempo para respirar. Sus besos siempre le quitaban el aire y la cordura. "Extrañe tu sonrisa y tus caricias." sus manos acariciaba su barbilla, su mejilla. Amaba todo de él. Sasuke no era alguien muy ameno a las palabras, pero siempre le demostraba su afecto con acciones. Con su boca en su cuello, suspiró palabras con emociones tan fuertes y verdaderas, que Sakura sólo se entregó aún más.

"Amo el sentir mis manos en tu piel." Dichas palabras resonaban en su mente, sus manos presentaban la acción ya antes dicha, acariciaba su cadera con suaves roces. Sasuke de verdad podía hacerla perderse en él. Sakura buscó su cara una vez más, mirando directamente a sus ojos, apenas si podía distinguirlo, se preguntaba si él podía ver el amor que sus mismos ojos profesaban.

Sintiendo esa adrenalina como la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que compartieron un beso o caricia, le hacía sentir emociones descontroladas.

Ella deseaba poder detener las manecillas del reloj, cuando estaba así con él, cuando podía deja de extrañarlo, cuando podía deshacer esta charada y cuando su amor estaba bien, en estas cuatro paredes, en este silencioso intercambio de promesas y secretos. Cuando ninguno de los dos debía de fingir no amarse, compartían suaves besos y eternos suspiros.

Amarse era imposible, por razones tontas y superficiales. Y tal vez aun no estaban listos para enfrentarse al mundo, pero sabían que iban a estar bien.

.

..


End file.
